


The Entertainment

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [42]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Addison Is The Go-To For Adultery, Bachelor party gone wrong, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Crack, Emerald City Bar (Grey's Anatomy), F/F, Gay Panic Is Resolved, Headfuck Love Square, How Derek found out, Joe's Bar, MerAdd, Meredith Makes Questionable Decisions, Meredith makes questionable decisions that sometimes turn out., Meredith's Decisions End Up Working Out For Meredith And Addison Anyway, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Most of the attending physicians of Seattle have already seen Addison Montgomery naked. Who hasn't? And more importantly, who still wants to? F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E for Explicit.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 23
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tornyourdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/gifts), [pclauink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pclauink/gifts), [earsdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=earsdimples), [skidney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidney/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seattle Graceful Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600220) by [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/pseuds/LarisUSB). 
  * Inspired by [Phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620206) by [tornyourdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress). 
  * Inspired by [We've Seen It Already](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784607) by [winter_machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_machine/pseuds/winter_machine). 



> Hello, here's a gift to some recent commenters on my stories - Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's supposed to be Preston Burke's bachelor party. But really it's just Preston Burke, Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan sitting at Joe's until Addison Montgomery shows up to join them.

_Author's Note:_

This prompt came to me at 3am last night.

Slight AU Canon Divergence from GA-S3-E21 "Testing 1-2-3".

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**The Entertainment**

* * *

_Most of the attending physicians of Seattle have already seen Addison Montgomery naked. Who hasn't? And more importantly, who still wants to? F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E for Explicit. Addison is the go-to for adultery. How Derek found out. Meredith makes questionable decisions that sometimes turn out. Headfuck love square. Gay panic is resolved._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It's supposed to be Preston Burke's bachelor party. But really it's just Preston Burke, Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan sitting at Joe's until Addison Montgomery shows up to join them.

"The bachelor party was short-handed, which explains why I'm here," Mark grunts at Addison's surprised expression as she walks into the Emerald City Bar.

"I'm the only woman here? Am I supposed to be entertainment? I am NOT stripping!" Addison says with a huff to the three other boys, and thanks God Richard Webber is not also here.

"That's alright, we've seen it all before," Derek says with a smirk.

"True," says Mark Sloan in agreement and they seem to be giving each other a mental 'high five,' right about now.

_'Bastards. They got to keep each other as friends and I screwed both of them and got no one. And just my luck they would say that to me, anyway. Ugh. Men.' Addison thinks to herself._

"I haven't," Preston Burke gestures to Addison to point out that he is, in fact, the only one at the table who has not seen Addison Montgomery naked, ever, before.

' _As he hosts his own bachelor party to get married to another woman. The nerve. God Yang deserves better than him!' Addison thinks to herself._

* * *

"Well, I have to head out. I have to work in the morning," Addison excuses herself from the table.

"But you just got here, Red," says Mark in the same way he would all those years ago.

"Yeah, stay," Derek tries, and Addison almost laughs aloud at the thought of them both simultaneously wanting her company.

_'If they'd learned to share me all those years ago, none of this would have happened. But then again, a throuple would have been a whole lot of confusion to manage, so maybe it's better off this way', Addison sighs._

"Thanks for coming," Burke says politely, and Addison is sure she sees a dirty glint in his eyes.

"Goodnight," Addison says tersely and goes off into the night.

_Addison feels compelled to tell Yang just what she's getting into with marrying Burke, because if it were her, she'd want to know if her partner was ogling someone else at their own bachelor party._

"Doctor Yang?" Addison says politely as she finds the number from one of her work files.

"She's out, can I take a message?" Addison hears a familiar voice on the phone.

"Meredith Grey?" Addison exclaims a bit startled.

"Addison Montgomery?" Meredith is also surprised to be hearing from her.

"Umm, I called Cristina Yang," Addison says, fumbling to see if she has the right number.

"I know, this is her phone, she's out for a while," Meredith answers.

"Oh, will she be back soon?" Addison says a bit dumbly.

"Probably not," Meredith says sympathetically.

"Okay, well then, I'm going to tell you this for Cristina and you're just going to pretend that this is not weird because I know you and I are not usually friends but you and Cristina are and I feel some strange solidarity with her, and you, and women in general at this very moment," Addison says determinedly.

"Umm, sure. Are you drunk?" Meredith asks Addison.

"No, why, are you?" Addison offers.

"No, it's just, I just wondered that's all," Meredith shrugs and Addison can hear this over the phone.

"I'm not drunk and that's sort of the problem," Addison says and realizes she's not making much sense here.

"So what happened?" Meredith says and waits for Addison to answer.

* * *

"Well, we were at the bar. I mean, Preston and Mark and Derek and I," Addison continues.

"Mmhmm?" Meredith signals for Addison to go on.

"And I said something about the fact that I was the only girl and I joked about being the entertainment or something and then I said that I didn't want to strip for them. And Mark and Derek said they saw me naked already and Burke said he hadn't…" Addison rambles.

"Right," Meredith says neutrally and this surprises Addison.

"And then Burke looked at me like he was INTERESTED," Addison finally gets to her point and Meredith gasps over the phone.

"Does Cristina know?" Meredith blurts out before thinking.

"No, that's why I'm calling her. Which turned into me calling you. So now you know," Addison finally says.

"Oh, I'll tell her. Burke seemed like bad news for her anyway. I just didn't want to tell her what to do with her life," Meredith sighs loudly.

"Thanks, Grey," Addison says, relieved that Meredith is not angry at her, and she realizes she's not mad at Meredith, either, right now for some reason.

"It's a pity you know, for the boys, though, not that you should feel compelled to objectify yourself in that way for the 3 of them, even if 2 of them had already seen you like that before," Meredith says and Addison doesn't quite understand what she means by this.

"Huh?" Addison just states as she hopes that Meredith will elaborate.

"You stripping, that would be some high-quality entertainment, and not just because you were the only woman there at the time," Meredith smirks a bit into the phone.

Addison Montgomery's breath catches in her chest and she has absolutely no idea what to say to that response from Dr. Meredith Grey.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading this, folks!

Meanwhile, maybe check out:

####  [Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472)

If you have not already because I'm planning an update.

Let me know what you think in the comments!

####  _[bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whoa! What? What the hell, Grey?" Addison shrieks a bit at the thought.
> 
> Addison's ex-husband's ex-mistress is now telling her that seeing her naked would be a positive experience and Addison is not sure why she's excited.

_Author's Note:_

Already reviews coming in! Thanks, the guest who asked for more! Here it is!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**The Entertainment**

* * *

_Most of the attending physicians of Seattle have already seen Addison Montgomery naked. Who hasn't? And more importantly, who still wants to? F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E for Explicit. Addison is the go-to for adultery. How Derek found out. Meredith makes questionable decisions that sometimes turn out. Headfuck love square. Gay panic is resolved._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Whoa! What? What the hell, Grey?" Addison shrieks a bit at the thought.

_Addison's ex-husband's ex-mistress is now telling her that seeing her naked would be a positive experience and Addison is not sure why she's excited._

"What? You're all McHot and leggy and fabulous. You always have nice outfits and you're tall and you have a nice body and you look like you run just for fun," Meredith says as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

"Wow," Addison just says because it's been a long time since she's felt remotely desirable. For a long time, everyone seemed hell-bent on making her seem undesirable.

"Why are you so surprised? Is it because of the Derek thing? Because he's your husband and he's sort of my something-something now and that's why it's sort of weird that we talk? Is it because I'm a girl and you're a girl? Or are you just surprised because you're really pretty and yet no one seems to tell you that enough for you to actually believe it?" Meredith rambles.

"I don't know what to say, Grey," Addison says a bit sadly.

"Somehow, I feel like the answer to my question is the last option; no one ever tells you how beautiful you are," Meredith says with a sigh.

"You're right, Grey, I just don't feel desirable anymore," Addison sighs back loudly.

"You're super desirable, Addison. Why do you think I gotta put up such a fight for Derek to turn my way? You're his bombshell wife and I'm just the slutty intern and you're smart and funny and quick and you keep patients and interns in line and I just drink tequila a lot," Meredith trails off because she's not sure where she was going with this.

"You're sweet, you know, Grey," Addison begins. "You're gentle. You're nice to your friends and you'd even throw yourself under a metaphorical bus for them, and they would for you. You're so drop-dead gorgeous that you made my ex-husband sleep with you in an exam room just by the sight of you. You're becoming a good doctor. You try to do the right thing, mostly. And I'm just a 39-year old who has nothing better to do than talk to my ex-huband's ex-mistress at 3am," Addison sighs.

"Well, I'm talking to my sort-of-boyfriend's ex-wife and 3am so I think that goes both ways," Meredith deadpans to Addison.

It's late at night and these things just seem to be even funnier by then so the two of them explode into laughter and realize they're having a good night just like this.

"You know, you really cheered me up, when you answered, Meredith," Addison says, saying her first name which surprises the Grey girl.

"You too, it was nice to hear all those things you said about me, I wish Derek said nice things about me. It's like as soon as you were out of the picture, Addison, and as soon as I stopped seeing Finn, he just assumed that he had me in his pocket and he stopped trying so hard," Meredith admits to Addison.

"Yeah, I hear you on that one, he gets dreamier when there's a reason but he likes the chase more than the settling down," Addison says wisely.

"Yes, McDreamy was McMarried and now he's not McMarried to you but he wants to McMarry me up someday and I'm too young for that but he isn't and it's a bit weird I think," Meredith says.

"Well, you are a marrying girl," Addison says without thinking about it too hard.

"I'm dark and twisty," says Meredith.

"Yeah, but it's hot, y'know," Addison says and realizes as she says it she hadn't meant to say that part out loud.

"You think so?" Meredith says hopefully.

"Yeah," Addison says, not wanting to hurt Meredith by taking that back now.

"You know we call you McHot, right?" Meredith offers to Addison.

"We, as in…?" Addison questions.

"Alex started it because he was staring at you, and then I started staring at you and everyone thought it was because you were Derek's wife and that's true but it wasn't just because of McDreamy or because you slept with McSteamy, it's because you're Ms. McDreamy and it just got confusing because I would be staring at both of you, but mostly you, but I doubt you like ladies so I was never gonna tell you but now I just did," Meredith concludes her rambles.

"Wow," Addison says, not knowing what to think about all this.

"You're straight, right?" Meredith says weakly.

"I have no idea," Addison admits honestly.

"So, you were straight and now you're not sure, or you were sort of straight, or you're not sure what the term 'straight,' means?" Meredith rambles again.

"No, I know what it means, it's just I am sort of straight but I guess I'm probably not all straight and I'm not sure what that makes me? Bendy, perhaps?" Addison muses aloud.

"Mm, I bet you're pretty bendy in bed," Meredith hums and it makes Addison hot.

"Why, is that your thing, Meredith? Bendy sex?" Addison flusters.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Doctor Montgomery," Meredith teases.

"Somehow, I feel like you finding out would be quite a workout," Addison chuckles.

"I'm not super bendy myself but I've had some sex in some uncomfortable positions that we saw on a porno at the hospital once and it was a good experience all the same," Meredith rambles on.

"Why were you watching a porno at the hospital?" Addison asks Meredith curiously.

"There was this chronic pain patient who needed it for his back or something. We were watching 'nasty naughty nurses four,' when we walked in and Cristina and Izzie and I were there and Bailey kicked George and Alex out and then Cristina or maybe Izzie said the sex position does not look comfortable and I said that 'it's not,' because it really wasn't," Meredith summarizes.

"You've- Wait, you've had sex with FOUR PEOPLE AT ONCE!?" Addison says loudly.

"It was only one time," Meredith sighs exasperatedly.

"How does that even work?" Addison freaks out and tries not to picture Meredith Grey with three other naked people, one being herself, and of course ends up picturing it harder.

"Well, there were three friends that I had in college and see I was supposed to hook up with each of them but I gave all 3 girls the same time and date so we just did it together," Meredith says shyly.

"YOU'VE FUCKED WOMEN?!" Addison yells at the top of her lungs from her hotel room.

"You haven't?" Meredith says surprised.

"Umm, no, why?" Addison says, also surprised.

"You just seem- I don't know it just really surprises me," Meredith shrugs.

"Why, how do I seem sort of gay to you, Grey? I married Derek then fucked Mark behind his back and also hooked up with Alex? How does that seem at all homosexual?" Addison asks because she really does want to know.

"I never said you didn't like men, you clearly do, as do I. I just meant that you're kinda touchy-feely with your friends who are girls, like Callie, not that you want Callie, or Bailey, but it's just the way you seem comfortable around women I just thought that you liked them, that's all," Meredith shrugs.

"I hadn't noticed," Addison says, fascinated that Meredith had paid this close attention to her.

"You never wondered what it was like to kiss a girl?" Meredith questions.

_Addison's heart races at the thought as she imagines it in her head and wants it so badly…_

"Uh-" Addison stutters and can't form a response.

"So, you have, you just never had the chance," Meredith summarizes.

"Uh- should we be having this conversation?" Addison finally gets her wits about her.

"Do you want to be having this conversation?" Meredith counters with a grin. "Because I do," Meredith practically offers.

"Did you just implicitly proposition me, Meredith?!" Addison exclaims into the phone.

"Depends, would you have said yes, Doctor Montgomery?" Meredith says coyly.

' _Damn, she does play a good game,' Addison thinks to herself in a huff._

"But what about Derek?" Addison says suddenly.

"He doesn't have to know," Meredith says right away.

"Promise?" Addison says.

"Promise. He'll never know. No matter what happens I swear he'll never know," Meredith reassures Addison.

"Does this mean I'm the entertainment?" Addison wonders as she confirms what she's diving into.

"Oh, you're absolutely the entertainment, Doctor Montgomery. But don't you worry, you won't be alone because I know how to put on a show," Meredith says in a low and growly voice.

' _Okay, I'm kinda gay for Grey now. So that happened. So this is going to happen. So a lot of things,' Addison thinks to herself._

"So, do you want me to come over? Or are you going to come over here? Or what?" Meredith asks Addison logistically.

"I'll come to you, my room is depressing as hell," Addison says, asking Meredith to text her the address.

"See you in ten, Addison, I can't wait to corrupt you," Meredith says while grinning in acquiescence.

' _And somehow, I feel as though you already have…' Addison thinks to herself as she walks out the door._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading this, folks!

Meanwhile, maybe check out:

####  [Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472)

If you have not already because I'm planning an update.

Let me know what you think in the comments!

####  _[bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Addison!" Meredith says when the tall leggy redhead walks through her front door.

_Author's Note:_

To the reviewer on Fanfiction, Qoheleth, who wrote "Dear bobbiejelly:Tiny thing, but - would you really call that summary K-rated? Sincerely, Qoheleth," No, I can't, actually. You're right I should maybe tone it down a notch. But I'm not sure which part of it is the most problematic, whether it's the word 'Fuck,' or the premise, feel free to let me know either way… Though I admit to haven written even worse in the summaries and I guess no one's brought that up until now. And I'm going to leave it for the moment and maybe go from there… I hope you're enjoying the story so far nonetheless!

Also, this chapter contains mature content. Take from that what you will. Enjoy!

Also this was supposed to be a one-shot but that never happens. LOL!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**The Entertainment**

* * *

_Most of the attending physicians of Seattle have already seen Addison Montgomery naked. Who hasn't? And more importantly, who still wants to? F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E for Explicit. Addison is the go-to for adultery. How Derek found out. Meredith makes questionable decisions that sometimes turn out. Headfuck love square. Gay panic is resolved._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Addison!" Meredith smiles and says when the tall leggy redhead walks through her front door.

"Why am I here?" Addison sighs to herself.

"To get laid?" Meredith says bluntly.

"I thought I was only for entertainment?" Addison quips wryly.

"I'll make it well worth your while, as long as you want me like that, still," Meredith says coyly, pulling Addison into the house by the collars.

"I'm not gay," Addison says right away.

"Neither am I, but I like ladies," Meredith says with a smirk.

"Right," Addison says nervously.

"You're cute when you're all flustered," Meredith says with a grin and it makes Addison's heart flutter.

"I don't know what to do," Addison says, suddenly insecure that she has no experience.

"It's okay, I'll be gentle," Meredith says as she takes off Addison's overcoat.

"But what if I'm no good at it," Addison panics aloud, and Meredith promises she'll be naturally talented.

"You're a vagina doctor, you'll figure it out," Meredith grins.

"That doesn't mean I'm an expert," Addison quivers as Meredith unwraps her scarf from her neck.

"Mm, and do humble, too, you're such a nice girl from somewhere else, Addison," Meredith smirks as Addison smiles into the compliment and Meredith sets down her things by the doorway.

"Come here," Meredith commands and Addison moves on forward.

"Are you sure?" Addison says nervously, knowing that Merdith still has a boyfriend.

"I'm sure if you are, we can stop whenever you want to, I'm not going to force anything. But if you want to just play or experiment or have sex, I'm all yours for the evening," Meredith clarifies.

Addison is reassured that she would never have to do anything past her comfort zone, not that she'd be afraid to say 'no,' either.

But Addison smiles all the same and sets her keys on the ledge by the door.

"Now, how about that kiss, huh?" Meredith raises her eyebrows.

"You want me to kiss you?" Addison asks, really shivering like she's in middle school all over again.

"I want to kiss you, if you want to kiss me," Meredith says as she bites on her lip on purpose.

"Yeah, I want to kiss you," Addison says, finally deciding to go for this for real.

Meredith raises her arms to hold onto Addison's hair. "So red," Meredith says as she tangles her fingers into it.

"Mm, thanks," Addison says as she brings her hands to Meredith's waist.

Meredith sighs at her touch, and Addison is electrified from Meredith's.

"You can kiss me the way you like to be kissed, and then I'll kiss you back like that," Meredith reassures Addison.

"Okay," Addison says, leaning into the Grey girl.

"Okay," Meredith says, leaning into the tall leggy redhead.

Their noses bump the first time. It's a bit bumbly and awkward and Addison says "I'm sorry," at least six times as Meredith strokes Addison's hair and says it's alright.

"You'll get better, it's okay, we just turned to the same side," Meredith laughs and places a kiss on Addison's neck.

"Wanna try again?" Meredith offers, and Addison says that she does and starts to lean in as her thoughts swirl everywhere.

' _What if I'm terrible at this?' Addison frets. 'What if I'm not good at this?' Addison continues to panic. 'What if everyone left me because I'm not actually a good lay?' Addison freaks out._

"Are you okay?" Meredith says, pulling back before kissing Addison, or trying to, again, because she sees that Addison is thinking really hard about something.

"What if I suck at it?" Addison deadpans weakly to Meredith.

"Well, sucking is a motion that is used during sex," Meredith jokes to lighten the mood. "But seriously, even if you are, that's okay, it's not about being picture-perfect all the time. It's just an activity and we can always just hang out and laugh it off after if that's what you want," Meredith says to Addison, sweetly.

"Does Derek-" Addison cuts herself off because she's not sure what she's asking, here.

"Do you really want to talk about Derek? Or are you just wondering about how you 'match up,'?" Meredith asks Addison wisely.

"I just, I've been rejected a lot recently and I don't know if it's because I'm not, like, 'good in bed,' or something," Addison finally says honestly, realising she feels a bit lighter after voicing her deepest insecurities to someone who might just understand.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, and I'm sorry you got dumped especially because the divorce thing was sorta partly my fault, and I hear you, sometimes I wonder if I'm 'good in bed,' also. And I can't say I know for sure from experience if you're great in bed or not, either way… Yet…"

Addison smiles at Meredith's teasing, and Meredith smirks before continuing… "But I highly doubt you're a bad lay. To prove it to you, I'm incredibly turned on just by your mere presence," Meredith says confidently to Addison.

"You are?" Addison says hopefully.

"I sure am," Meredith confirms, and smirks so Addison knows she's not kidding.

"You really think I'm 'all that?' Really?" Addison says as she feels Meredith stroking her back soothingly.

"Yeah, I do, and I think that you're worth it," Meredith says as she gives Addison's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I really don't know what I'm doing," Addison says back to Meredith.

"It's okay, as I said we can take it slow. Why don't I show you and you can watch for a bit?" Meredith offers.

"Show me…?" Addison wonders what Meredith is talking about.

"C'mere," Meredith motions with her finger suggestively and motions for Addison to sit down on her couch.

Meredith pushes her coffee table back a bit and sits on it seductively in front of Addison with her ankles crossed left over right.

"What are you doing?" Addison asks, as Meredith just sits there smirking.

"I'm giving you a striptease," Meredith responds with a grin and watches Addison's mouth water.

* * *

"Really?" Addison says. "Wait, I thought I was the entertainment?" Addison panics.

"You are," Meredith says easily. "The way you're reacting to me getting naked is all the entertainment I need," Meredith says deviously as Addison keeps staring wide-eyed at Meredith's body.

_Addison had never really let herself think of girls that way so much before, much less ex-husband's ex-mistress's named Meredith Grey. But Doctor Grey is here right now offering to take her clothes off for her and Addison is having a hard time not completely combusting._

"Watch," Meredith says, as she shrugs off her outer sweater and chucks it to land near Addison on the couch. "And learn," Meredith begins as she teases her undershirt a bit so Addison can see her full midriff.

Addison gulps, suddenly finding it hard to get air as she sees Meredith's exposed pale skin in places she's not used to seeing it. Meredith chuckles at Addison licking her lips so fervently.

"You are so damn sexy," Meredith says to Addison as she lifts her shirt up from the bottom.

"So are you," Addison says, grateful to be just a spectator for a while to help calm her nerves.

Meredith crosses her arms and takes her top off and tightens her abs in the process.

"Do you jog?" Addison offers, motioning to Meredith's stomach.

"Only when Cristina makes me," Meredith giggles, as she tosses her shirt next to Addison, and it lands in a heap next to her other one. "Do you run?" Meredith asks Addison.

"A little, I think if I lived somewhere warmer like LA then I might run a lot more," Addison offers.

"I bet you look incredible in leggings," Meredith gushes as she shows off her breasts for Addison while still wearing her bra.

"Your breasts are different than mine, good different, they're smaller, and sort of a different sort of round, like mine are bigger and they jiggle more but yours are tighter and-" Addison rambles a bunch because she's still nervous and she doesn't know what to say to a woman because she's really never done this before.

"Like what you see so far, Montgomery?" Meredith checks in with Addison.

"Yeah," Addison says shyly. "You're pretty," Addison adds.

"Shall I go on?" Meredith smirks at Addison staring right at her nipples.

"Yes please," Addison nods fervently.

And Meredith does.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So, this chapter is experimental because I often find in fanfiction, especially in lesbian fanfiction, the sex is 'perfect,' the first time around. And I think that insecurity in sex, and things going wrong while it still being a good experience is an unexplored genre of fanfiction.

This also is a larger commentary on how consent and comfort and adjusting plays into a healthy intimate life, and I hope to do a decent job at those things.

Also, there's a bit of 'inexperienced Addison,' here, and some of that is inspired by AddisonAddek's works on 'inexperienced Derek with experienced Mark,' as well as LordOfLezzie's comments about 'Meredith probably screwed girls in college,' which I also think is true.

These chapters are short so I can update more often.

Also, I am writing Meredith doing the striptease, because Addison doing a striptease already exists in "The Journey To Here," by LexBeDaizy on Wattpad, and I don't wanna copy.

Addison doing a striptease for Meredith might materialize it'self here though in my own way if I get enough requests!

Thanks for reading this, folks!

Meanwhile, check out,

####  [ **Bubble** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472)

If you have not already because I'm planning an update.

Let me know what you think in the comments!

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
